Avatar: Dancing Shadows
by Veronica MT
Summary: Set in the Avatar Universe, this story follows Korra's successor; Avatar Hattamen. Although he was born in a time of peace, a self-taught lightbender and her elite team of shadowbenders threaten the stability of the world. Accompanied by Aang's great-great-grandchildren and other descendants of the old Avatar characters, Hattamen must save the world and preserve harmony.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own any part of Legend of Korra.

I do not make any money from my writing here, I just want to share my ideas and my writings.

The "new characters" I have created have come completely from my own ideas, any resemblance to other characters created by other authors is purely coincidence.

A/N: This story is set in the era after Avatar Korra. The new Avatar, Avatar Hattamen, was born in the Earth Kingdom during peace time. However, we all know that peace doesn't last. Follow these all new characters save the world from an unprecedented enemy, a lightbender and her elite team of shadowbenders.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed, stay still, and focus on your breathing. Nella, stop saying "Ohm" it isn't necessary!" said the Master Airbender. He was sitting cross-legged in front of two young children, who looked nearly identical. All three were dressed in traditional airbending attire, with their eyes closed sitting cross-legged.

"Daddy," said one of the children, "I don't know what to think about."

"Ah, Oakrin, that's the best part of meditating. There isn't one thing you have to think about. Completely open your mind and let your spirit wander," said the Master Airbender. "Let your spirit be free."

"Daddy," said the other child, "can I meditate about fruit pies?"

"Nella, be serious, mediation is not some joke." said Oakrin, the first child to speak.

"But I really want a fruit pie." said Nella. She then opened her eyes and stood up. "Daddy, I'm done meditating. I want Mommy to make me a fruit pie."

"Nella, sit down." said her father, the Master Airbender.

"But –"

"Sit down and be quiet, Nella!" interrupted her father. Nella let out a sigh and sat down, arms folded, legs crossed, with eyes glaring at her father. "I know you're staring at me, Nella. Close your eyes and open you mind." She sighed again, but complied.

A few minutes passed by in nearly complete silence, the only sound being the steady breathing of the three. The Master Airbender was in deep mediation, while his two children were struggling with the necessary separation from worldly matters to meditate in true air nomad style. Oakrin's mind was unable to understand the concept of letting his mind wander at its own free will. He, being only five years old, couldn't understand abstract thinking. Nella, his twin sister, could not move on from her hunger for fruit pies.

"Daddy," said Oakrin after a few more minutes, "I'm hungry."

"See, Daddy? Oakrin wants fruit pies too!" Nella added eagerly.

"Alright then, today's mediation session is over. Go on, ask your mother to make fruit pies for all of us!" said the Master Airbender with a smile.

"Thanks, Daddy!" said the children in unison. They quickly stood up and started racing to find their mother.

"One of these days." He said to himself watching his children run. "One of these days they'll finally meditate." He was eager for them to learn how to meditate, for once that link was made, he could begin training them as airbenders.

Eleven Years Pass

"Come on, Nella! Your form is sloppy! Focus on what you're doing!" shouted Metaang.

"Uh, should my right foot be pointed straight or off to a side?" asked Nella, appearing to be struggling with a complicated airbending move.

"Your toes should be facing slightly left to make an easy transition into the last form." answered Metaang.

"Like this, Father?" asked Nella as she made the adjustment in her footwork.

"Much better, now just loosen up your arms. Good. Now I want you to go through the forms slowly."

"Okay, Father. Here I go" said Nella, lacking the enthusiasm she had shown through most of her training. She set herself in first form, slid into second form, made the new adjustment to her third form, and finished in fourth form. When she finished she cautiously looked at her father, and was relieved to see him smiling at her.

"I think you're ready to try it full speed with bending. Remember to keep your motions smooth and connected!" He took a few steps back, and eagerly awaited his daughter's attempt.

Nella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She mentally reviewed the forms, and concentrated on her breathing. A few seconds later, she was ready to airbend. She calmly walked back to the center of the training floor. While she was facing away from her father she couldn't help but grin to herself, but erased the ego from her face as she turned back towards her father.

"Get ready to be impressed, Father" she thought to herself. She put her fists together in front of her and bowed in the traditional air nomad style. Nella then proceeded to begin the move. She moved through the four forms seamlessly, ending with a streamline current of horizontal air speeding off of her right forearm. The air current hit the target set out by Metaang before dissolving back into the air.

"I'm very impressed, Nella," said her father, applauding her performance. "You just passed yet another tier of airbending. Four more tiers and the Air Masters will be testing you for your tattoos."

"Thank you, Father" said an enthusiastic Nella.

"I have business to attend too, I'll see you in a few hours for dinner." said Metaang.

"See you at dinner, Father" said Nella with a respectful bow.

She watched her father walk back toward the main tower of the Air Temple. As soon as he was out of her line of sight, she set up more airbending targets. "Time for some real bending." She said aloud to herself. She spent the next hour polishing up a new move she had been working on for weeks – the air-dart.

Nella had just flung another air-dart at the targets; however it was off-center and didn't leave much of an impact. She heard footfalls behind her and bent a few air currents to whirl around her to act as defense and for quick attacks. She turned around to see her brother standing just off the training floor holding a book. "I come in peace, Nella" said Oakrin with a slight laugh.

"What are you doing all the way at the air training grounds, Oakrin?" asked Nella as she let the air currents free. "I thought you spent all your days in the library reading old scrolls."

"I came to tell you that Uncle is coming. I know how close you two are" said Oakrin.

"Are you serious? Uncle is coming here?" asked Nella excitedly.

"Of course I'm serious, you know I am a horrible liar!" laughed Oakrin.

"This is great news! I can't wait to show him how much progress I've made in airbending over the past few months. Thanks for telling me, Oakrin!" and she ran over to hug her twin-brother. "Now go away! I need to perfect my new move, and I prefer to work on it alone. Go read a book or practice your calligraphy" said Nella excitedly while trying to push her brother out of the practice grounds.

"Okay, okay. See you at dinner, Nell" said Oakrin, laughing again.

"Yeah, see you at dinner" said Nella as she immediately returned to perfecting her air-dart.

Walking up from the training grounds, Oakrin settled under a tree and decided to meditate for a while. Besides reading ancient air nomad writings, mediation was his favorite way to spend his time. He had recently read a scroll detailing the first human encounters with sky-bison, and decided to make sky-bison his focus point. Quite a few moments had passed, when suddenly Oakrin's thoughts were no longer under his control. He squirmed a little, but could neither reclaim control of his mind nor open his eyes. The invading thoughts starting taking form, and soon they were as clear as the real-world. Even though he couldn't open his eyes, he could see clearly. It looked like he was sitting in a field with long, thick grass as far as the eye could see. Far away he thought he saw a blue figure walking towards him. He focused on the figure, and after he blinked the figure was standing right in front of him. The figure sat down in front of him, and smiled. The blue figure was a bald man with Air Master tattooing, and was dressed in traditional air nomad robes. The man had a childish way about him, yet he also seemed incredibly powerful. The blue man simply sat and smiled at Oakrin, apparently waiting for something.

Feeling awkward after a few moments, Oakrin decided to address the blue man. "Who are you, what do you want, and how am I seeing you?" asked Oakrin, a little timidly.

The blue man smiled even more, and said: "Who do you think I am, Oakrin, son of Metaang?"

"I think you're a glowing blue man" replied Oakrin with his blunt honesty surprising himself.

"Well, I am a glowing blue man" chucked the blue man. "But I was once a living man, similar to you, Oakrin."

"So, that means, umm, that means… I don't know what that means, Blue Man" rambled Oakrin.

"It means I was once an airbender too" chuckled the blue man.

"Well, that would explain your attire and tattooing" said Oakrin.

"Yes, it does explain that. Shouldn't that also explain the flying lemur on my shoulder and the sky-bison behind me?" laughed the blue airbender, as a blue flying lemur landed on his shoulder and a blue sky-bison land and roared behind him.

"Master Blue Man, who are you? I'm starting to think I should know you, but I just don't. What do you want from me?" asked Oakrin, still sounding timid.

"Very well, I'll answer your questions. Who am I? I am part of an ancient cycle. My time came and went, but in my days I helped bring peace back to my world, and preserved an entire culture."

"You're an Avatar!" exclaimed Oakrin. The Blue Man just smiled, still waiting for something. "Oh my, you're Avatar Aang. You're my great-great grandfather!" said Oakrin finally.

"Yep, I'm Avatar Aang. Nice to finally meet you" smiled Avatar Aang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own any part of Legend of Korra.**

**I do not make any money from my writing here; I just want to share my ideas and my writings.**

**The "new characters" I have created have come completely from my own ideas; any resemblance to other characters created by other authors is purely coincidence.**

* * *

"Master Aang, I am honored to meet you." said Oakrin.

"Please don't call me 'Master Aang', it makes me sound so old," laughed the old Avatar. "What about 'Great Aang'?"

"You want me to call you 'Great Aang'? Doesn't that seem a little, umm, strange and a tad pompous?" asked Oakrin.

"No, no, no" said Aang while shaking his head and holding up his arms in defense. "You aren't thinking about it right. Allow me to explain; I'm your great-great-grandfather. So for a shortened title, let's use 'Great'."

"I still think it sounds pompous."

"Fine, then just call me Aang" said the old Avatar. "Is that less 'pompous'?" he added in a joking manner.

"Yes" laughed Oakrin, "it is less pompous." The two then sat in silence for a few moments. Aang was rubbing Momo between his oversized ears waiting for Oakrin to carry on the conversation. Meanwhile Oakrin was wondering where he was and how he could see Aang, which provoked the next question: "Where am I?"

"No need to worry, Oakrin. Your body is still in the physical world. I forced my spirit to take over your meditation and led you here."

"But why? I'm sure you didn't go through all that trouble just to tell me what to call you."

"You're right, Oakrin. There is a bigger reason why I brought you here. I want to tell you something. It's about your mother."

Oakrin stirred uncomfortably, but asked: "What about my mother?" Unfortunately, Oakrin heard no more from Aang. Just as the old Avatar was about to begin his story, Oakrin opened his eyes in the physical world.

During Oakrin's mediation, Nella had stayed at the training grounds practicing her air-darts. Off to the side of the training floor sat a large pile of damaged targets. Many of the discarded targets displayed multiple gashes caused by failed air-darts. Yet other targets were riddled with small holes, marking the spots where Nella's air-darts had cut right through. She was close to perfecting her lethal project.

She had just set out a new target when she heard the tone of the dinner horn ringing throughout the Air Temple grounds. She looked at the discarded target pile, and sighed. She had never had so many targets to hide, and she didn't have any room left in the old spot. Out of desperation she whipped an air-spout and hid them in the nearest tree. Although the targets were still quite visible, she was hungry and was running of patience. "I'll just bring matches down later tonight and burn the evidence" she thought to herself. She then formed an air-scooter and rode it up to the main tower.

Along the way she came across Oakrin, sitting silent and still in meditation. She hopped off her air-scooter and let it dissolve into the air behind her. She called his name, but when no response was made she decided to walk over to him. She called his name again, but he still didn't react. Nella backed up a few steps then blasted him with a jet of air. Oakrin's body smashed against the trunk of the tree he was under, and slowly became conscious.

"Aang?" asked Oakrin, opening his eyes just enough to make out the colors of Nella's clothes.

"Umm, I'm Nella, your sister" said Nella, confused. "Oakrin, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"But he was just right here" Oakrin mumbled to himself. He looked around, searching for Aang. Nella just watched him, growing more concerned by the second.

"Hey, Oakrin, look at me. What are you looking for?" Nella asked.

Oakrin didn't answer, in fact, he didn't even hear her. He kept searching for some sign of Aang or any remnants of a blue glow. After a minute or two Oakrin realized Aang wasn't to be found. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes.

"Oakrin, you're scaring me. Are you OK?" asked Nella, voice filling with panic.

He heard her this time, and looked up at her. "What happened?"

Relief washed over Nella's face when her brother acknowledged her. "I don't know what happened to you, Oak, but you were out of it when I passed by. I came to tell you it's time for dinner, but you wouldn't snap out of your meditation. So I just blasted you with some air to snap you out of whatever you were doing" she said. "I had your best interest in mind I promise" added Nella with a smile.

"How long was I, umm, 'out of it'?" asked Oakrin.

"I don't know, Oak, I was training until I heard the dinner horn."

"Well, let's go get dinner then" said Oakrin. "I'm starving."

"Are you sure you're ready to walk? You really don't look good."

"I think so, help me up and we'll see." Nella helped Oakrin to his feet, he wasn't steady, but he was able to stand on his own. "If we walk slowly I should be fine."

"Alright, let's go" said Nella.

The twins were only a few steps away from the tree when Oakrin tripped over his own feet and fell over. Right before he face planted the ground, Nella used her airbending to throw a pillow for Oakrin to land on. As the pillow blended back into the air, he was slowly lowered to the ground.

"That's it. I'm using my airbending to get us to dinner fast. I know you aren't OK, you're just won't admit it" snapped Nella, and she started forming an air-spout around her. "Come on, give me your arm" she said to Oakrin, who immediately started to protest. "No, we already tried it your way, it's my turn. Grab my arm, or I'm leaving you here!" Reluctantly Oakrin grabbed his sister's arm and hung on for dear life as they sped to the main building.

The twins arrived late to dinner, but their parents didn't question them. Oakrin, hungrier than he imagined, feasted. Soon he had regained his strength and was feeling like himself again. Nella, on the other hand, picked at her food, hardly eating anything. She was anxious to see Uncle. As excited as she was to showcase for him all the new moves she had mastered, but she was more nervous that she wouldn't impress him. Impressing her father was easy. Metaang, her father, is nothing more than a mediocre airbender who is just happy one of children shows any interest in the art. Uncle Tarrson, however, is the real deal. He completed training at age fourteen becoming the second youngest airbender ever to receive his mastery tattoos. Tarrson realized Nella's amazing airbending skill and potential before anybody else did. He often jokes, though inspired by probable truth, that Nella would have been an Air Master by age fifteen is he had been her teacher.

When the family had finished eating, they cleaned up and gathered in the courtyard. There the four of them lounged around exchanging stories and telling jokes. Almost an hour had passed while the family was talking. Oakrin had just started a story when they all heard the roar of a sky-bison from the air. Uncle Tarrson had arrived. Nella jumped up from her seat and raced towards the sky-bison caves.

Tarrson had just dismounted from his sky-bison when he heard a familiar voice shout: "Uncle!" He turned towards Nella and whipped a jet of air at her, just missing of course.

"Not so fast, Uncle" said Nella she dodged his attack. She sent a miniature tornado his way, and hopped up onto and air-scooter. As her uncle parted the tornado as she knew he'd do, she charged at him and tried to run him over with her scooter.

Tarrson couldn't help but yelp in surprise as he jumped to get out of the way of Nella's air-scooter. He was barely successful, as the air-scooter brushed by the edge of his outer robe. "Well that was a clever little trick, Ella" said her uncle with a chuckle.

"Clever little trick? Forgive my candor, but Uncle, I almost ran you over. I'd say it was quite the _attack_." responded Nella with a cocky grin.

"You call that an attack? I'll show you an attack!" said the uncle. He swiftly moved his right arm and flicked back his wrist, sending multiple tendrils of air flying towards Nella. He then spread his fingers apart, and started waving his right hand, moving the individual tendrils to surround Nella. He then clenched his fist, causing the tendrils to wrap around Nella like ropes. She was tried to send attacks back at Tarrson, but she couldn't move her arms or legs. She tried to blow a jet of air at him, but couldn't get the breath support she needed. After failing to break free for a couple more moments, she stopped squirming and hung her head.

"I surrender. Uncle, you win. Again" said Nella, her voice heavy with defeat.

"Of course you surrendered, I'm undefeatable" laughed Tarrson as he released Nella from the air-ropes. "Now come over here and give your favorite uncle a proper hello" said Tarrson with arms outstretched as if waiting for a hug. Nella smiled and ran into his arms.

"Now, I need to speak to your father and grandfather. It's of upmost importance" said Tarrson ending the hug.

"Father's in the main courtyard, but Grandpa Meelo is visiting the Southern Air Temple. What's so important?" asked Nella.

"We need to decide who will be training the Avatar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.**

**I do not make any money from my writing here; I just want to share my ideas and my writings.**

**The "new characters" I have created have come completely from my own ideas; any resemblance to other characters created by other authors is purely coincidence.**

* * *

The family gathered in the study of the eastern building. Back in the good old days, when the air nomads were plentiful, this study would have been crowded with air nomads praying, reading, or joking with each other. In the present, however, the slightest sound echoed around the room, and most of the old furniture remained unused. The voices of the five echoed through the large room. Oakrin ushered the family to an area near a great window.

"This is where I sit and read old scrolls and books" said Oakrin, gesturing to the immediate space surrounding them. "There's something about this spot that has an open and friendlier air about it than the rest of the room. I'm not sure if it's caused by this beautiful view from the window or my scattered piles of papers and books."

"You're right, Oakrin" said Tarrson dropping himself into a great armchair. "This particular spot doesn't seem so … dead," he added with a slight smile.

"Dead?!" snapped Metaang, storming over to his cousin. "Are you kidding me?!" his voice and tone grew louder and harsher. "The air nomads didn't just decide to pack up and leave; they were the victims of a senseless genocide. They were all viciously murdered!"

"Metaang," said Tarrson, suddenly serious, "you are taking what I said too literally. I meant no insult to our ancestors."

"You knew full well what you were saying you ungrateful –" Metaang's rant was cut off by his wife.

"Metaang, control yourself! Tarrson did not mean any disrespect to the air nomads; he was simply trying to maintain a light atmosphere despite it being dishearteningly empty here." said Kyshi in a reprimanding tone.

"Kyshi, you heard what he said. He disrespected the entire history of the air nomads. He insulted their legacy!" he sadly replied to her.

Tarrson tried to say something, but Nella held her hand out to signal to him to remain quiet. Oakrin also encouraged Tarrson to pay attention by tilted his head towards his mother. The whole exchange happened among them in a few seconds.

"Metaang, look at me" Kyshi said softly. "Dear, look into my eyes" she said as gently took his face in her hands. "I know you're not mad at Tarrson" she said as she looked into his eyes. He avoided eye contact.

Metaang closed his eyes and began breathing deeply. Silence enveloped the building for the next few minutes as Metaang composed and calmed himself. Metaang eventually opened his eyes and placed his hands over Kyshi's. "You're right," he sighed.

Tarrson walked over to Metaang and placed a hand on his back. "Metaang, I know how hard you work to revive the air nomad culture. I'm sorry that I made fun of such a solemn topic."

Metaang took Kyshi's hands off of his face, stood tall, and looked Tarrson in the eyes. "Tarrson, I-" he started but was cut off by his cousin.

"You don't need to apologize, Metaang. You are forgiven." said Tarrson with a smile.

"Thank-you, Tarrson" responded Metaang.

"You know, I always forget how sensitive you are – just like Grandpa Tenzin" added Tarrson with his characteristic bellowing laugh while nudging Metaang with his elbow.

"And I always forget how facetious you are, just like Great-Uncle Bumi!" The whole group erupted into laughter, giving the entire room a less-somber vibe.

Oakrin and Nella made eye contact, and released silent sighs of relief in unison. Oakrin then walked over to one of his book and scroll covered desks, and started looking for a scroll he wanted to show Tarrson while Nella wandered through the room. She seated herself on a windowsill of one of the great windows looking out at the sky-bison caves.

She could hear the conversation on the other side of the room; Tarrson's booming voice was telling some story about how he almost died while traveling through some uninhabited region of the Earth Kingdom, Oakrin was still shuffling papers around his desks, and Pokey Jr (her father's pet flying-lemur) was snoring on some bookshelf nearby. As much as Nella loved listening to her uncle's stories and poking fun at Oakrin's reading obsession, she wanted to be alone at the moment. She wanted time to think.

Nella had always known that the next Avatar was out there somewhere; living as an ordinary Earth Kingdom citizen, unaware of his true identity. She also knew that the Order of the White Lotus had known the identity for a number of years. The White Lotus members agreed to reinstate the old tradition of telling the Avatar after he or she turns sixteen. Cappa, an earthbending member of the White Lotus, had stopped by the Air Temple a few months ago to discuss with Meelo the identity of the new Avatar. It's been killing Nella's curiosity to find out who this new Avatar is. She could just picture the next Avatar; a tall, confident young man or woman with a great start on earthbending, eager to learn the other elements. She was already excited to meet the next Avatar.

Nella spent almost an hour staring out the window, imagining traveling the world with the Avatar, just like her great-great-grandfather and his friends did. She was so engrossed in her day dreams that she didn't hear Tarrson walk up to her.

"Ella," said Tarrson who then laughed as Nella jumped. "Are you done being a hermit?"

"I'm not a hermit, Uncle. Just been thinking," said Nella with a slight smile.

"And just what has seized control of your mind?" asked Tarrson.

"The Avatar, Uncle. I just know that somewhere out there, the next Avatar is just walking the earth, not knowing all that he or she is capable of. You're curious to learn who the Avatar is too, aren't you?"

"I am curious, Ella, but we'll know soon enough. Avatar Korra passed away just over sixteen years ago – the White Lotus has probably told the Avatar recently."

"I can't wait to meet her, um, him, um, whoever" said Nella, fumbling with her words.

"We'll know in time, Nella," replied Tarrson.

"I – what is that?!" asked Tarrson while looking out the window. Outside the window, they saw a flame soar through the sky that illuminated the area immediately around it.

"I have no idea," answered Nella, voice full of curiosity. "Father, come over here!" she shouted. A few moments later Metaang had joined Nella and Tarrson staring out the window.

"Oh Great Spirits," muttered Metaang.

"It looks as if a sky-bison caught fire!" exclaimed Kyshi, rushing to join the group.

Suddenly the flame turned and speeded towards the group gathered at the window. The three airbenders took defensive stances, and Kyshi retreated from the window. Oakrin, unaware of his surroundings, continued reading at his desks. The flame kept getting closer to the window. As the flame got within yards of the window, it got bigger and brighter. Just as the flame was about to burst through the window, it disappeared. The airbenders looked confused. There was a sudden bright light from directly outside the window, and the three airbenders had to avert their eyes. The light soon dimmed, allowing the group inside to see the source of the flame. Meelo sat in his sky-bison's saddle laughing, while a grinning man stood holding a small fire in his hands.

"Of all the awful tricks my father has played on me over the years, this is the worst," sighed Metaang, hitting his forehead. Tarrson began roaring with laughter. Nella stormed away, angrily mumbling under her breath.

After Meelo and the firebender had eaten a light dinner, Metaang led Tarrson, his father, and the firebender to a small, round room of the main tower of the Air Temple. The four sat around the low table in the room's center. Metaang's flying-lemur sat on Meelo's head, unintentionally tickling Meelo with his tail. The firebender sat on Meelo's right, across from Tarrson. A raven-eagle perched on the arm of the firebender's chair, letting the bender rub its head. Meelo was thoroughly enjoying himself by telling his firebending friend a few of his favorite jokes. Knowing his father would joke like this forever if allowed, Metaang asked:

"Father, is there a reason we isolated ourselves from the rest of the family?"

Meelo finished laughing at his own joke and took a deep, focusing breath. "Yes, I guess you're right, Metaang, it's about time we got to the point of this little meeting."

"Oh, but surely you already know what all this is about, Metaang" said the firebender. "Tarrson, why don't you explain to your cousin why we all are here?"

"We're here to decide the Avatar's airbending instructor" replied Tarrson with a serious tone but anxious appearance.

"Sasim," asked Meelo, "tell them about the Avatar."

* * *

**I must apologize to anyone who was waiting for this chapter for taking so long to post it. I recently started college and it got hectic fast. But rest assured, I will do better to post updates in a more timely manner. I apologize again.**

**Also, don't be afraid to leave a review! With helpful (not cruel) suggestions, my writing can only get better! :)**


End file.
